DEATH BATTLE! Anastasia v Eli Ayase
by crazyjman80
Summary: Anastasia, the Swordswoman of Earth, and Eli Ayase, bounty hunter against the Empire. Finally it's time to answer the age old question, who would win in a fight? Hosted by Wiz and Boomstick. Also a bit of a Halo/Star Wars crossover.


**A/N. I was bored, saw someone do something similar in another fandom, and this seemed like a good idea at the time. Next chapter's the actual Death Battle part.**

…

 _Italicized text: Wizard._

Ordinary text: Boomstick.

…

Two Russian babes. One of them with silver hair, and the other with blonde. Both of which are pretty hot.

 _Eli Ayase, the girl who basically gave the middle finger to all of the Empire._

And the Anastasia, the chick who supposedly became earths chosen one.

 _Both of which are some their respective franchises biggest players._

The idol with an energy sword, and the idol, well… with an energy sword.

 _The laser swordswomen from Russia are some of the best known idols in existence, but unfortunately their paths could never cross due to being in different franchises. As a result, we could never get a conclusive answer to the age old question._

Who would win in a fight?

He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

 _And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle._

…

 _Just as the cold war had come to an end, Yuuki Miyakawa met a Russian Special Forces soldier while in Moscow, Russia. After a few years of off an on dating_ , _Anastasia was born._

 **Anastasia**

 **Age: 15**

 **DoB: Sept. 19, 1996**

 **Weight: 94 lbs**

 **Height: 5' 4''**

 **Alias: Anya, The Key, The Glowsticks**

 **Member of 346PRO.**

 **Daughter of WWIII.**

Being the daughter of a Russian Special Forceshas got to be difficult without a doubt, except for the part where he basically abandoned her a few months after her birth. Like my own father who mysteriously vanished just a few days after my birth.

 _Anastasia was born as Anastasia Makarov-_

Wait hold on. Makarov? Like Vladimir Makarov, the guy who literally started World War III?

 _Precisely._

Damn. And I thought my ex wife was a pretty messed up person, can't imagine what it's like for her to know that he was ever associated with her.

 _Technically, it does affect her, but not for a few years. We'll get to that later, but for now the main focus._

 _Anastasia came to Japan at the age of 10, as a result, she frequently talks in Russian without particularly meaning to. She joined up 346 productions and became an idol._

A pretty Goddamned hot one at that.

 _It wasn't until a camping trip with her friends went wrong, did she discover an ancient artifact buried in a cave. That artifact was a Covenant Energy Sword._

Not just any fricken energy sword, one designed by the Forerunners. It had many cool things about it, a blade that basically made her Wonder Woman. It even genetically engraved itself onto her so no one else could use its power.

 **Abilities and Powers.**

 **Super strength**

 **Increased speed**

 **Heightened intelligence**

 **Magnetic Blade Calling**

 **Increased durability**

 _While wielding the forerunner tech, Anastasia was granted strengths no other person in the world could even feasibly achieve. The energy sword gave her the ability to pick up and throw cars hundreds of feet, on top of that it increased her own body's natural healing process._

Like Wolverine, except a little slower.

Not as slow as it was in Logan, but still pretty slow.

 _The sword even increased her ability to process a situation. On top of that, it more than doubles her speed._

Goddamn, is there anything it can't do?

 _Be used safely. In fact, while using the sword, Anya has been known to become less reserved and more likely to do something irrational or dangerous during combat situations. Using the sword for too long could have a large effect on her psychological state._

 _In issue 75 of Cinderella Girls, Anya was forced to fight her own best friend possessed by the flood. When the hour long fight finally ended, she had become noticeably more violent and more dangerous to herself and everyone around her._

Sounds a bit like a girl after a frat party. Hell afterwards she even started hearing her father's voice in her head, telling her constantly to kill everyone she knew.

 _Fortunately over time, she grew better. Certainly over time, it became clear to everyone that Anya was not one to be trifled with._

Only as long as she has that sword.

 _That's true. So much in fact that during her fight with Dark Mio, she became separated from the sword and was left in the dust as she was pounded around. She eventually had to build a magnetic glove to call back the sword whenever she needed it._

Sounds pretty cool.

 _Unfortunately, it causes the blade to fly at unreasonable speeds. Depending on the distance it travels, it would be capable of taking out her entire arm._

In fact it did, especially during the testing phase of the glove. It shattered every bone in her arm and wrist, forcing her to amputate due to the injuries. Luckily, she replaced it with the most badass robot arm that could withstand the impact, so we'll let that slide.

 _Over the course of time, she soon began to absorb some of the swords abilities, adapting so that she didn't need to have the sword to have its effects. She found out that she could continue to use the swords power to fight without it, being capable of benching 500 pounds on her own._

Even if she did have the sword, however, she wasn't invincible, in fact, she was the furthest thing from it. She may be able to survive multiple gunshot wounds and be dropped from an airplane, WITHIN a few minutes of each other, she still has limits.

 _During her second battle with Dark Mio, she did manage to keep her sword, but the fight still smacked her around enough to completely knock her out, going so far as to put her in a month long coma after the fight._

 **Weapons.**

 **Forerunner Energy Sword**

 **.44 Remington Magnum**

 **AK-74u**

 **Franchi SPAS-12**

 **MV55 armor**

Even if that sword was a raging death trap just waiting to happen, she still had a pretty cool arsenal of other weapons. Ranging from the ever so versatile Russian SMG, the AK-74, or the powerful Italian SPAS-12. She could dominate at all ranges.

Hell she even has experimental armor from a lab she basically inherited from Rin, the MV55 armor. It's strong enough to withstand bullets up to a .50 caliber.

 _However it should be noted that the armor makes her noticeably clunkier._

In any case, if she winds up close enough to you, she might even bust out her father's Magnum.

 **Feats.**

 **Single handedly defeated Dark Mio**

 **Survived a fall from 30000 feet.**

 **Ate Himeji's cooking, and survived**

 **Destroyed a Helicopter with a crossbow**

 **Killed her own father**

 _She has performed many amazing feats over the years. From defeating Dark Mio, to surviving a plummet from 30000 feet, Anya is a bit of a force to be reckoned with._

 _She's even done several other tasks that make her even more deadly than one might think._

Like for example, in the novel "Rainbow Down" she was sent through space and time with the rest of 346 into various worlds, and she ate and survived that pink haired chick, Mizuki Himeji's cooking, something very few people have ever survived.

 _On to more Canon events, Anya had learned the art of Karate, becoming a black belt rather quickly._

 _Anya has even taken down a Blackhawk helicopter with a crossbow._

Even when she found out her father was (somehow) still alive after his encounter with Captain Price, she still managed to keep her composure.

 _Not before Makarov basically brainwashed her into trying to destroy the United States._

Ouch. Talk about vindictive asshole. What did she do to him anyway?

 _Anya took her revenge against Makarov after he killed her mother, by decapitating him with her energy sword._

Wow. He really got a head on that deal didn't he?

(Buddum tsst.)

However you can never forget that one time where he didn't completely skip out on her life and became that dad everyone wants to have.

The kind that drags you to the airport to shoot a bunch of innocent people to start World War III.

 _Luckily for us, that particular comic isn't considered canon._

I consider it canon.

 _In any case, there's not much else that needs to be said. With or without the sword, Anya is an amazing fighter, and a tough adversary for any one to best._

…

 _In the cold and desolate tundra of Siberia, no one can hear you scream._

That's because there's absolutelynobody fucking out there.

 _Former KGB agent Kyousuke Boshevski helped organize the fall of the Soviet Union. Afterwards he was forced to escape with his wife Elizaveta, along with their daughter Nataliya, they escaped to eastern most part Russia._

That's where Nataliya met some Jap on a boat.

 _That "Jap", was a fisherman/CIA operative Tomoki Ayase._

 **Eli Ayase**

 **Age: 17**

 **DoB: Oct. 21, 1993**

 **Weight: 108 lbs**

 **Height: 5' 3''**

 **Alias: Eri**

 **Member of muse.**

 **Basically Earth's Boba Fett**

 _Named after her grandmother, Elizaveta "Eli" Ayase. Her family had to go through a lot just to escape from the Soviet Union's former elites the KGB. She herself is only one quarter Russian, being most noticeable in her blonde hair._

 _She was signed up for ballet by her grandmother where she learned the art of dance._

 _Eli remained in her home of Tunguska until the age of 5, when her family was found by the KGB._

Damn that sounds like it sucks. Especially considering she had to carry around her infant sister, Alisa, through a negative 50 degree blizzard.

 _She took shelter in an abandoned warehouse where she attempted to care for her baby sister to the best of her abilites._

And falling. Big time.

 _The two almost died of frostbite before Tomoki finally arrived and saved them, sending Eli to Japan, and Alisa to Stalingrad with her grandmother._

She went to Otonokizaka High, an all girls school and became a school idol.

 _It wasn't until a few years after graduating did did the Galactic Empire invade the earth._

Searching for Luke Skywalker, the Empire traveled far for one man and invaded the small planet. It was then when she finally met the last remaining Jedi did things finally get interesting.

 **Abilities and Powers:**

 **Jet pack powered flight**

 **Heightened stamina**

 **Mastery of several forms of lightsaber combat**

 **Precision with firearms and blasters**

 **Mandalorian armor**

 **Flexibility and near perfect balance**

 _Upon the Empire's invasion of Earth, Eli had managed to acquire several useful tools from a crashed transport ship. A few of these are her constantly being used by her._

 _A Jet Pack and a modified Scout Trooper helmet, Eli had the arsenal of champions._

Mmmm. Arsenal's of champions. Also includes beer, lots and lots of beer.

Seriously.

On the utility belt of her, also stolen, Mandalorian armor is a pouch filled with Vodka. Gee I wonder why.

 _Other less useless additions include several blasters, although it seemed she favored the E11 Blaster Rifle. With her nearly invincible armor, she was next to unstoppable._

Something's got to be able to stop her.

 _In fact there is. Her armor is designed to deflect and dissipate blaster bolts, it can't defend against projectile weapons. As made evident by Chapter 6 of Cotaro's War Diary stating._

" _I saw her go down. Eli was hurt and there wasn't anything I could do about it… Kokoro tried miserably to help her. But the bleeding didn't stop."_

Damn. But in any case, Eli had remained, mostly unaffected by most of what the Empire's got.

 _Coupled with her skills she earned from ballet and being an idol, she had more skills and equipment than she really knew what to do with._

 **Weapons:**

 **Lightsaber**

 **Colt M1911**

 **E11 Blaster Rifle**

 **Thermal Detonator**

 **Thermal Imploder**

 **Flashbangs**

" **Daisy"**

Speaking of equipment.

Stolen from the grand master himself, Eli viciously defended her sister's life, and purity, from some evil Stormtroopers with a green lightsaber. Not Luke's, a green lightsaber.

This blade cuts through basically anything, and can deflect blaster bolts.

 _Unfortunately, Eli isn't force sensitive, like most other lightsaber users. Instead she uses the lightsaber as a last resort, in close quarter combat._

Unfortunately, she's always in close quarter combat. It occurred so often in fact that she had to seek out Luke's youngest daughter, Chika Takami, to learn various lightsaber combat skills.

 _Over the course of a few years, Eli had become very adept at most forms of lightsaber combat._

Among other things she carries around with her, she also packs a couple of very explosive surprises for the Empire.

Thermal Detonators capable of sending a Stormtrooper flying fifteen feet in any given direction and Thermal Imploders capable of turning tanks into pancakes. Hell those detonators can even topple buildings if placed right.

But if she ever needed a less lethal way of dealing with things, she could always use the trusty flash bang. And for those "last stand" kinda moments, she carries a 1911 around with her.

 _And for truly desperate situations, she even carries a portable Tesla Cannon, it fires out bolts of electricity in much the same way as Emperor Palpatine._

She lovingly named it Daisy.

 **Feats:**

 **Survived a lightsaber encounter with Darth Vader**

 **Won the Love Live**

 **Survived a Tie Fighter crash**

 **Beat Kotori Minami in a game of shots**

Oh speaking of Daisy, did we mention the part where it killed Nozomi on accident.

 _Yeah. In the early days of its prototype, a miscalculation resulted in it firing too early. It turned Nozomi into a medium rare steak._

Ironically, Nozomi is a cow.

 _Among other things, Eli has done some truly crazy things over the years. She crashed a Tie Fighter into the Mojave desert and survived. Not only that, but went on to battle Darth Vader after Honoka was captured, freeing her in the process._

The fact that she survived an encounter with Vader says a lot.

 _She's also very durable in a fight and has taken blaster's to the abdomen hasn't stopped her from dishing out some pain. She was even able to hold her own against Vader's apprentice's, Avarice, while she was 6 months pregnant_

Speaking of which, that kid's bound to be a badass, just like his mom.

 _If there's one thing that makes Eli so dangerous, it's that she doesn't give up. She doesn't stop until she's ready to. She won't go down without a fight._

As Leah Kazuno once said in the movie. "Don't fuck Ayase… just… just don't."

…

 _Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all!_

It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

…

 **A/N. Place your bets ladies and gentlemen. Who wins, and why?**

 **Anastasia?**

 **Or Eli?**


End file.
